1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and the technique related to the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a programmable logic device (PLD), a logic circuit is formed using adequate-scale programmable logic elements (PLE), and the PLD is characterized in that the function of each PLE and electrical connection between the PLEs can be changed after manufacture (see Patent Document 1). Specifically, the PLD includes a plurality of PLEs and a routing resource for controlling electrical connection between the PLEs. The PLEs and the routing resource each include a memory. In the memory, circuit data (configuration data) for defining the function of each PLE and the electrical connection between the PLEs, which is made with the routing resource, is stored.
A memory for storing configuration data is referred to as a configuration memory. Storing configuration data in a configuration memory is referred to as configuration. In particular, rewriting the configuration memory with another configuration data is referred to as reconfiguration.
Patent Document 2 discloses a programmable LSI which stores configuration data sent from a DRAM in a configuration memory composed of an SRAM to perform reconfiguration in a short time.